


Place Of Interest

by SpacePuddy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Possible smut, Protective Sans (Undertale), Red Needs a Hug, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell W. D. Gaster, kustard - Freeform, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacePuddy/pseuds/SpacePuddy
Summary: Red and Edge find themselves under the brutal watch of Underfell's King, who only becomes more and violent over time. As Red finds himself struggling to stay afloat, he imagines a happier place- where he and Edge got along better and were able to go home safe. In a moment of desperation- he tries to port away to this imaginary place-only to find a skeleton in a blue jacket looking at him with concern.Maybe there was somewhere for him.*updates often*
Relationships: Kustard, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In Underfell, Red is younger than Edge.  
> In Undertale pap is younger than sans  
> Gaster isn't their father in either of them. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think :)

Kill or be killed.

Easy to remember, and at a glance, it makes enough sense. Kill or be killed- meaning if you won’t fuck someone up someone will fuck you up- still pretty easy to understand. Kill or be killed- the definition of Underfell, an absolute hell-hole where monsters were stuck rotting underground- and wasn’t this just perfect for the humans? To have what they wanted so badly to destroy ripping themselves apart underground far beneath their feet.

It was almost laughable, how counterproductive it was for everyone to be pointing at each other with fire, spears, puzzles, and bones when they all hated one collective species walking around miles above their home. In all honesty- most of the monsters in Underfell long gave up on the idea of making it to the surface, which was likely part of the problem. With overcrowding in the underground, it was much easier to just kill- and try very hard not to be killed by the monsters around you. Even your closest friends could be seen as a threat- So in the end, No.

Kill or be killed was not just an easy way to sum up the lives of the monsters in Underfell. Nor was it the easiest way to sum up their ideals- it was more than that. Deeper than that. Kill or be killed was the very way of life in their underground. There was not a single monster without dust on their hands here. Edge and Red were no different in this respect- the only people these two bothered to trust were themselves at the best of times. Even together they kept a watchful eye on the under waiting for one bickering fight to go south and end with their dust on the victors hand. It was not an easy life, and it was far from happy. Edge and Red grew up guarding each other backs hiding from the noises outside the walls of their home- escaping every attempt on their lives by the skin (lack thereof of) their bones. When Red was growing up, Edge would often force Red into encounters and make him fight- wanting his brother to be prepared for the worst no matter what. No matter who.

As the brothers grew up, it was clear to Edge that Red was vulnerable. His HoPe was much lower than most monsters, hovering dangerously at a five. Red was constantly jumpy and anxious watching his back and never letting Edge closer than he had to be. He wonders sometimes- in the darkness of the night- alone with his thoughts in bed- if this was his fault for trying to train Red to be stronger than he was. To force a child to fight so young. Whatever the case- Edge wasn't sure he felt bad about it. He observed the outcome- but no regret hung on his shoulders. Red needed to learn how to protect himself and he was a better fighter because of it. Edge cared for his brother even if he didn't trust him in the slightest. But as time passed and the Snowdin area became more and more dangerous, Edge couldn't help but think about how easily Red could be dusted. For a protective measure for his brother- Edge decided that he would join Asgore’s royal guard- the cruelest man in the Underground. If he could get on the king’s good side it would surely keep himself and his brother safe. That was the intention. As they say, the road to hell is paved with good intentions. 

Asgore didn’t love, he had LOVE. Asgore didn’t hope but he had HoPe- not to mention a surprising amount of followers all wanting the same thing that Edge wanted for himself and Red. Protection- an ally. For some, the price wasn’t much. An odd job here and there- money in the right direction. But for some, it was servitude. Edge found himself at the wrong end of Asgore’s interests- finding himself and Red constantly trapped in the castle unless Edge was sent out to kill. In the beginning, the gig didn’t seem all that bad. Living in the big fancy castle, having servants come to care for their weapons and gear, the works. Asgore had even invited them to dinner in his grand castle dining room once- with nobody else. Lured into a false sense of security, the brothers began to trust their new lives as the king’s personal pawns. Go, kill, retrieve special artifacts, come back. It seemed too good to be true. Slowly- they forgot that Asgore wasn’t their friend. 

The change came with a dinner guest- as Edge and Red ate with the king and reported their findings from several missions they had been set on, and Asgore actually managed to seem pleased with them. Interrupting their conversation- a tall skeleton with cracks in his skull and a jagged smile lets himself in and sits at the opposite end of the table where the Queen would have once sat. “Asgore.” He greets quietly with a nod. Asgore does in fact smile at this new guest, and he nods. There is silence between them and Edge finds himself frowning between the two before looking over opposite of him towards Red. He seemed just as unsettled. There seems to be a quiet conversation going on between Asgore and this strange skeleton before abruptly, the skeleton stands and moves to Edge, smiling wickedly as he touches Edge’s arm and then moves his hand to cup the skeleton’s jaw. Edge is clearly uncomfortable- but he knows better than to scold the guest of the king when clearly the king was okay with his actions.  
“Hey- don’t touch him- who d’ya think y’are?!” Red snaps- standing from his seat- hands slapping against the ornate table. Asgore frowns glaring at Red with disappointment. Red doesn’t look far too focused on the weird skeleton touching his brother. The stranger only grins turning to him. 

“My my, Asgore. You don’t seem to know how to train your pets.”  
“He is simply a pawn, Gaster. nothing more.” Asgore answers coldly now moving his gaze.  
The mysterious skeleton, Gaster, seems pleased by this and leaves Edge now finding interest in Red. Edge has clear concern over his face looking between the two and his brother. Gaster reaches out to Red only to have his wrist caught by Red. “Don’t y’ fuckin’ touch me.” Red snaps. Gaster only laughs. “He will be perfect for our plan, Asgore. Truly a fitting specimen. We will break this little rebellious streak in due time.” Edge’s face twists standing hurriedly from his chair only to have Asgore snarl at him. Edge shrinks under the gaze of the king and slowly sits again. Red looks angry, confused, concerned, there’s so much going through his head-  
“Th’ fuck are you talkin’ about?” Red grunts standing now from his chair and dropping Gaster’s hands. Gaster simply laughs again, then raises his hands making several movements with them. Purple symbols light up in the space in front of him- and as the fade, Red collapses onto the ground. 

“I’ll have him back in a month,” Gaster says nodding to Asgore who only hums in reply, gaze sticking to Edge as if daring him to speak out of turn. Edge says nothing, just watches Gaster grab his brother’s wrist and drag him out of the dining room without another word. This was the beginning of their downfall.


	2. Chapter 2

Missions become Edge’s biggest escape from the world he had dragged himself and his brother into- getting out of the castle became the same blessing they had thought going into it would have been. After Red was taken by Gaster things only went downhill. It became apparent to the elder skeleton that Asgore’s apparent kindness had bee a ruse to keep them in line until he had something much more substantial to hold over their heads. What better motivation than the safety of one’s family? 

The rooms Edge and Red had been put up in had been cleared out completely- Edge forced to stay in the soldier’s quarters with several other monsters who seemed about as pleased as he was to be there- and rather eager to kill to make a little more room for themselves. He found himself sleeping pretty light, if at all. Edge had shown miraculous leadership in the missions Asgore had ordered them to carry out, be that stealing or culling, and as days ticked by it was clear that Edge was on a tight leash- if he didn’t deliver the same drive and grace to his work as when he first came- Asgore summoned him to the throne room and dealt with him personally. Edge just hoped that wherever Red was now- it was better than here.

Red faded in and out of consciousness often. Sometimes he would remember where he was-who was doing this to him- other days he floated in a daze, head lulling to the side and eye lights foggy until sleep dragged him under again. The biggest constants in his life became the pain- white and blinding as he struggled to stay awake- for- for what exactly?   
“Easy, dear pet.” Gaster would often tease watching Red writhe in pain half-awake on his operating table. His grin was wicked his voice velvet but cruel. “It only hurts the more you struggle. Be a good boy.” Red groans as Gaster touches something he shouldn’t be- hot pain firing up through his bones as a result making him cringe straining against the buckles around his wrists and ankles. “Fuck- whaddaya-” Red doesn’t even get to finish before Gaster does something Red can’t quite see with his hands causing him to fall under again.

It feels like it could be days later when Red groans trying to lift his head only for Gaster to carelessly push it back down to the table with a thunk. “I do believe we’ve almost finished with the first part, pet.” Gaster crooned looking at Red more of an object than a living being. “Edge-” Red croaks trying to force himself up through the fog, straining against restraints meant to keep him still. “You’ll see him soon.” Gaster murmurs far more focused on what he was doing than Red’s futile attempts at freedom. 

Red doesn’t remember the rest of that week no matter how hard he tries- all he remembers is being lead back to a cell and chained up- something heavy weighing around his neck. Body exhausted, he hardly has the strength to curse the man watching him through the bars. Red just wants to sleep. He wants to go home. He wants to have a better life with his brother. Red lets himself float through this- float through the image of another world where Red and Edge got along, their home was safe, and their neighbors weren’t out to kill them. When Red falls into the cold clutches of sleep this time, he sleeps peacefully.

Red first hears muttering- it sounds far away but only gets closer. He hears something opening and the conversation between two voices he can’t seem to identify in his sleepy haze.   
“I think we’re ready to move forward, sir.” Red hears as he tries to force himself awake, flexing his fingers experimentally. He’s numb- he can’t feel anything and it causes a surge of panic to well through him. “Wh-” Red tries forcing his mouth to move and produce sound- but the voices continue not minding him in the slightest. “Stage one of testing-” he hears a passing voice say as he’s suddenly lifted in the air. Red finally is able to open his eyes eye lights foggy. “Edge?” Red manages to get out. Nobody pays him any mind.   
“Start the timer, reinforce the doors.”  
“Yes sir-”  
“If all goes well we can start training immediately-”  
None of this means anything to Red- but it makes his soul churn nervously knowing that wherever he is he certainly isn’t safe- Edge wasn’t there.   
The feeling comes suddenly-  
He’s dropped onto the ground forced to sit up by Gasters magic as he looks over Red with a thoughtful expression.   
“Alright boy,” Red is thankful that his vision is coming more into focus- where was he? “Let me go-” Red croaks trying to get to his feet which only causes Gaster’s magic to weigh heavier on his bones. “Attack,” Gaster demands, a smile spreading across his features.

Red screams- he Screams- pain flooding through each and every bone- soul wavering as his body reassembles itself into something ghastly and wicked- it hurts he’s never felt pain like this before it’s numbing and burning he feels like he could pass out- but nothing happens. Red collapses against the wall of an all-white room with bright lights- vision all in red as he looks down (Down? What’s going on?) at Gaster who writes several things down on a clipboard clearly satisfied with himself. “Well. Clearly, this needs work.” He hears Gaster say stepping closer to him inspecting his form thoughtfully. “You’ll need to learn your commands, and of course, seems we still need to get rid of that attitude of yours,” Gaster comments actually laughing at this. Red feels sick- this isn’t right something is wrong everything feels wrong- he whines but all that he hears is the familiar charging sound of the gaster blasters he used to be able to control. This only seems to amuse Gaster further. Reds eyes dart around the room- he had to go he had to leave before Gaster put him under again before he couldn’t focus anymore-  
Red immediately thinks of the castle- he could try going back and saving Edge and then take them somewhere new- they could hide out in the waterfall he knows of a secret cave they could go there. Yeah- Red focuses with all his might- 

And ports-

Briefly, he sees the castle- he sees Asgore frowning at him- and then there’s a tightness around his throat, Red is choking and something flashes-

He’s back in the room writhing in pain as Gaster laughs- a chain made from his soul magic vanishing from his hand as the collar around Red stops glowing. “You’re not going anywhere, pet. We have much to do.” Gaster hums as he steps closer to Red. “You’ll go back to the king when I deem you ready, and not a moment before. You’ll be his perfect guard dog.” Red can only watch in horror as Gaster comes closer, magic flashing between his hands. 

He wants to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man poor guys


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reds time at the lab

Red has always been a fighter- even if Edge thought otherwise. He’s sharp-tongued, brash, loud, and he can really pack a punch when he needs to. His biggest downfall is that unlike Edge, he’s got no strategy- often too amped up and ready to fight to really think about just how he should try taking down his opponent. Red is a rather erratic fighter, but his stamina isn’t something to be scoffed at, which is normally what leads to his victories. All this to say- Red is stubborn, and Gaster is losing his patience. 

Overall- Gaster was getting somewhere with his experiment. Red was showing signs of progress but he was still showing signs of free-will and free-thinking rather than becoming the mindless dog that he had planned on sending him back to Asgore as. While Gaster was held in high regard to the king for his experiments and progress in favor of Asgore’s personal interests, Gaster was still cautious about getting on the man’s bad side. A failed experiment wouldn’t go well- and a half obedient pet wouldn’t do the king any good. Gaster watches Red with a bored expression as he tries to pull and tug at the collar around his neck which for now kept him tethered to the wall, the large form towering over Gaster but bringing him no fear. 

“I don’t understand why you insist on fussing, I’ve proved time and time again that you are not going to get anywhere without me knowing,” Gaster comments with a shake of his head as he writes something down, and greets an assistant who comes in to announce that they were ready for the next stage of conditioning. Red can’t talk like this- he only huffs and growls straining against his collar, clearly not ready to give up despite what Gaster said. Gaster walks out of the room without another word, voice soon going over an intercom. “Attack.” It's involuntary at this point- Red strains against the collar and the feeling of his bones shuttering- beam charging and hitting the walls. As the charge slowly comes to nothing, Red slumps against the wall only to hear Gaster’s voice. “Attack.” Red fights it- he holds it back- he thinks of Edge and a safer home a place where they could be happy- 

There’s the same blinding pain that he’s become so familiar with over the past weeks- Red screams, another charge of power hitting the walls against his will. Over and over- Red begins losing track of time as he collapses again and again against the wall only to be ordered around or else. He doesn’t remember being unlocked and taken down- he doesn’t remember the trembling pain of returning to his normal form or being locked back into the cell- he can’t keep track of what happens to him anymore. Red begins floating through the days of pain while fighting each and every minute against the orders he’s given.

Red awakens with a start, how long has it been? days? Weeks? Hours? He’s long since lost track, he feels groggy and there’s a weird numbness to his bones as he shifts looking around his cell. It takes his eye lights a moment to adjust to his surroundings, frowning as Gaster stares back at him with a smile. “Good morning, pet.” Red just grunts unable to make a clever quip. Gaster only seems pleased by this as he opens the cell and unlocks Red’s wrists from the restraints on the wall. Red doesn’t try to run- he’s learned this. There’s no point- that shitty collar he has on will always keep him where Gaster wants him, even if he couldn’t see the leash it was there, growing and shrinking with the distance between them. Gaster takes him to the bright white large room Red had grown to associate with pain and fear, making him frown as he’s left inside with no restraints at all. They know he’s tired. They know they’ve worn him down. Gaster leaves the room, doors sliding shut behind him as they always did, several dummies now lining the walls. There's a moment of silence before the intercom crackles to life. “Attack.” Red doesn’t fight it- he cries out as his body shifts into the beast he had become- the sound of the charge before he expels it at the dummies blowing them to dust. Red imagines home- he imagines Edge but finally getting some sleep. He imagines a place where they aren’t afraid. Escapism.

Gasters laugh rings throughout the room as he re-enters the room looking over Red who looked like shit, and like he was a million years away. He was ready to return to Asgore.


	4. Chapter 4

Edge kept track of the days carefully since he had been put back down with the rest of the soldiers in their cramped quarters. He kept an eye on the date, the persistent echo of Gaster’s voice in his head. “I’ll have him back in a month.” Those words kept him awake more than the vicious and brutal deeds he had committed in the last weeks. Edge was never one to have a rebellious streak in the same way Red had. Edge was calm, collected, and patient. He was all strategy. Edge could get away with things Red couldn’t because he used his apparent loyalty to any one party to gain the freedom to do what he pleased or find something to barter with- not unlike the king he served. This was before the castle- freedom here was getting out of Asgore’s throne without another crack in his skull or scratch on his bones. Freedom here was killing- getting out and fulfilling the king’s bloodlust. Running away would be cowardly and useless, as the king had men everywhere working for him, and ready to betray one of their own to get in good standing with the king. Edge doesn’t blame them, he would do the same.

A month had passed. Edge stares up at the ceiling in the night unable to sleep when his brother was supposedly coming back to the kingdom from god knows where. From what he could squeeze out of the men and women he worked with so begrudgingly, nobody knew Gaster’s ties with the king; just that you shouldn’t find yourself tied up in him. Somebody had told him that he was a scientist- another had said he was just an interested party in the king’s findings. Edge found both of those options unnerving. He knows he likely won’t be able to see his brother upon his arrival but that doesn’t mean he isn’t going to try and see the runt. He would start putting together a plan to get them both out of this hell hole alive.

Red follows Gaster quietly as he keeps his gaze straight ahead not bothering to look around as they reached the grand doors of the castle. He’s dressed in his usual attire and despite everything, he still walks hunched and laid back as he always did. They’re led by several armored dogs to the throne room where Asgore has his chin rested on his palm hoping to be impressed. “Asgore.”  
“Gaster.”  
“He was a success, nothing but a guard dog now.”  
Asgore only hums in reply looking the skeleton up and down. It certainly looks like the poor bastard had been through some serious hell, but overall he still looked the same not counting the crack extending from the top of his left eye socket towards the left of the skull- small compared to what he had given edge but still a change in his appearance nonetheless.

“I don’t need a monologue, I need to see results.”

Gasters mouth turns into a tight-lipped frown but relents, pushing Red forward causing him to stumble a little before looking at Asgore with a frown unsure of what exactly he was supposed to do. “Whadda’ya expect me ta’do?” Red grumbles glaring back at Gaster before Gaster glares at him for speaking out of turn “Protect.” Gaster demands stern, staring straightfaced at Asgore as Red groans clutching his middle before he cries out- body shifting against his will into this beast- standing tall and ready to fight in front of Gaster wanting to do anything but. Gaster walks calmly to the front of Red, ignoring the low grumble of Red whose unsatisfied by the fact that the one he was supposed to protect was moving out front. But- its Gaster- why would he even be bothered by this?

“As you can see-”  
“And I can,” Asgore says cutting him off with a glare not caring for Gaster’s need for theatrics. Gaster seems bothered by this but doesn’t say much. “I’ll leave him to you then. Enjoy.” Asgore just huffs in reply. Snapping his fingers to the side of his throne. Red sauntered up knowing resisting wouldn’t do much for him right now- especially with the fucking collar on. He wants nothing to do with the king he wants nothing to do with Gaster or this- this body that he couldn’t control- the actions felt groggy and hard to control he couldn’t stop them he was scared of the consequences. 

Over time without a threat present and as the day wears on, his gaster blaster form begins to fall away to his normal body- and he leans hard against the throne exhausted struggling to keep his eyes open. No matter how many times Gaster had forced him to change- to fight and train and endure the pain inflicted on him, it was hard to keep up such a larger form than his own natural one for so long at a time. After some time and conversations between Asgore and members of his kingdom, Asgore rises from his throne, summoning the leash and tugging him along nearly choking red as he struggles to his feet to follow and give himself some air. “Y’coulda warned me.” Red snaps reaching up to rub the collar with a wince. Asgore bares his teeth glancing at him from the side giving the leash a hard tug. “Don’t talk back.” Red gags grabbing the collar as if it would help, scurrying closer and panting keeping his mouth shut. Asgore says nothing only taking him to a cell and pushing him inside. “This is your new room.” There’s a dog bed in the corner, and Red scoffs at it. They’re really trying to break him in. At least it was big- big enough for his blaster form he assumes. “Food.” Asgore grunts moving aside as a servant brings a small dish of water and another full of a small amount of rice. Without another word, Asgore and the servant are heading down the hall towards his personal chambers. Red tugs at the collar again, testing his chances at getting it off- as soon as he reaches for the buckle a light spark shocks his fingers making him wince and rub his hand. “Bastards.” Red grunts glaring at Asgore’s retreating form until he was out of sight. He needed to get out of this hell hole.

Red wonders where Edge is right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> getting closer to actually meeting sans woooo


End file.
